elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arcane University (Oblivion)
This article links to about a half-dozen stub articles on each of the individual buildings; is there enough about each of those to warrant a full article, or could it all be combined into one big article on the University as a whole? Kutulu 10:26, 16 July 2007 (CDT) : I think each building should have its own article in the same way that people's homes have/will have their own articles. I certainly don't think that the buildings should be subdivided (i.e. the Arch-Mage's Tower and Arch-Mage's Lobby articles should be combined). --Avfanatic 11:09, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'd say it depends on how much there is to write about each building. If there's only a paragraph or two about each of them, putting them under different headings on this main article would work well too, as they are all related buildings. \*\ Hellhound43 11:59, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::: Can't you always say more though? Writing a description, contents, residents, scheduling, and any possible lore would make those articles larger and more comprehensive than most articles about various NPCs (see many Fighters Guild articles or some of the random Anvil residents). Don't get me wrong, combining them is as good as not (i.e. I don't have any vested interest) but I would like there to be a consistent application of what deserves to be an article and what doesn't. ::: Just about anything can be big enough to have its own article if given enough attention. The important part, to me, is that consolidating an article is only needed if the parts are intimately tied together (e.g. plants and their ingredients). The buildings of the university each serve a separate purpose, have different NPCs tied to them and contain different contents. --Avfanatic 12:22, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :::: I agree with everyone (if that's possible). I'd like to see it consolidated to one page if the separate articles remain small. The buildings can include who lives or works in the building, what they can offer, and perhaps the ingredients (e.g. bread on a table) that can be found in there. Those plus the scheduling, lore, or other things would also be great, and I also agree that all that definitely warrants an article for each building, provided each is long enough. However, is someone actually willing to fill those out right now or in the near future? There are other, more important stub articles that need expansion. :::: On a side, but related, note, I don't believe an NPC's house should have its own article, unless there is some importance to the house, or some amazing loot or other unique thing or event can be found there (and thus should remain un-wikilinked). :::: Lastly, on another side note, to what extent should NPCs themselves have their own article? What information can be included? We could certainly include stats, equipment, scheduling, and such. I think that the all vital NPCs (e.g. those related to quests) should be first expanded. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 16:32, 16 July 2007 (CDT) I believe that stub/''expand'' pages help encourage people to add to the article because some people may be intimidated by creating a new one. Furthermore I think it's important to create as much content as possible because it's easiest to build in structure (including categorization) and info can just as easily follow on the page as begin it. Whether or not some pages make the grade will always be a matter of opinion - my opinion is that everything distinct should have their own page. Even that will be subjective however. In example, pages IMO that should be consolidated are the Doomstones, their powers, (and birthsign if applicable). Similarly with Wayshinres and the powers, as I mentioned here. Those pages are intimately tied together and when looking at one, I invariably look at the other(s). NPCs are harder because how do we consolidate them, by city or building or both? The Anvil residents I mentioned above don't add much to the wiki by themselves but just being there is helpful IMO. --Avfanatic 17:25, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :One format that I think often works well is the one I used in the Mer article, which is to start with a single consolidated article, but if there's enough information about one particular item to warrant a full article, put a link to it worded like Main Article: Lustratorium or similar at the top of the section. I'll see if I can work up a consolidated article in a similar fasion for this one. Kutulu 21:14, 17 July 2007 (CDT) For Review: Rewrite of this article If a few people could look over User:Kutulu/Arcane University, I think that article does a good job of consolidating information in one place while allowing us to expand on certain areas where there's enough information to warrant it. I'd like to replace the current article with this one. Note that I'm going to get a screen shot of the university exterior to put near the top, since I moved the map down closer to the list of buildings. Kutulu 12:06, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Looks good, and I agree. Go for it, it's much better than what's there now. \*\ Hellhound43 13:36, 19 July 2007 (CDT) The Arcane University is Evil Okay, so it goes like this. Common knowledge dictates that there is a Mages Guild in every city? Well what about Kvatch? Sure, there must've been one there! So how come you don't have to get a recommendation from it? "Well," you might say, "Because Kvatch was obviously destroyed in the Oblivion crisis!". Stop right there, criminal scum, because the attack only happens the night before you arrive there. So, if you don't play the main plot line like I often don't, then Kvatch will never end up destroyed (theoretically) but the Arcane University still don't require a recommendation. Some people might say that maybe they don't count the Kvatch guild is being worthy of handing out recommendations. Well the rule is ''every Mages Guild in Cyrodiil ''has to provide one. So why would the Univeristy dismiss Kvatch? Perhaps it's because they knew the events of the Oblivion crisis were going to happen. It makes sense! Why else would they refuse to even acknowledge its existence? Omission of truth, but for what reason? Pog 02:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Valid points you make here. The simplest answer is probably that the developers didn't want to code one for Kvatch, because of the main quest. Now, the Mages Guild Charter does not recognize that Kvatch even had a Mages Guild. It's likely that it never had one. Plus, each Mages Guild specializes in a specific school of Magic. There are only seven schools of Magic. And nine Cyrodilic cities, if Kvatch and the Imperial City are included. In other words, since the Imperial City has the University, there isn't a logical specialization for Kvatch at all. Now, no one knows when the Mages Guild Charter was written, but it was edited in 3E 431, two years before the events of the game, meaning if a guild existed in Kvatch, it would've likely have been added. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 02:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC)